A concern of customers searching for products is whether the products are compatible with other products. In particular, confusion or interest often arises on the part of the customer as to whether a particular product is compatible with other products owned by the customer.
Customers attempt to find compatible products online using various methods. Common to many methods is a requirement that the customer provide the identity of another product (e.g., a previously purchased product) to determine if a particular product is compatible. The customer repeats this process with each retailer and each product to determine if a particular product of interest is compatible with previously purchased products. This approach is cumbersome and time-consuming and fails to provide a satisfactory shopping experience for the customer.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the drawings.